A Way Out
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: Irene's confrontation with Rafaela produces some interesting results...
1. Chapter 1

"The other girl. She's gone, isn't she?"

Those were her first words on their first meeting. It was not exactly a warm greeting by any standards. Then again, her mission, was to kill. Although she rebuked most of the questions asked, at least a name was given: Rafaela. As she raised her blade, her would-be victim closed her eyes. In some ways, this day had come a little too late. She should have died that day, but she did not. An arm was a small price to pay for her lack of tact, which led to an awakening and the deaths of three other comrades. Before that day, she didn't believe in any of the gods worshipped by humans, and she still didn't after what had happened. But, she realised then that her fate was no longer solely in her own hands, but also determined by the grace of a greater power...

She felt the gust of wind at her forehead. After that... nothing. She opened her eyes. The claymore's edge was only a hair's breath away from her face. 

"Why have you stopped?" Her tone carried a hint of annoyance. If she was to die, she hoped that it would be swift. The executioner was emotionless, even as she asked her own question.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you stay so calm even after knowing that you would die?"

"You must be mistaken. I am afraid to die. It's just that I chose not to show it. We may not be able to choose our circumstances all the time, but we can always choose how we respond to them." The answer seemed to unnerve Rafaela. She lowered her blade.

"Choosing how we respond to them, huh?" The bitterness was palpable in her voice. Irene continued to observe her. Something finally clicked in her mind.

"You tried not to give yourself away too much, by refusing to answer two questions from me. But, to hazard a guess, you want something from the organisation, don't you?"

"What makes you think you're right?" Despite the curt reply, Irene knew that she had figured out the crux of the matter.

"Like I said, your Yoki is too high for a rank of No. 5. Since you hunt warriors who had betrayed the organisation, you would have to be good at detecting Yoki, as well as hiding your own. With these skills, you could have chosen to go into hiding yourself. Yet, you didn't. The only explanation I can think of is that you're staying in the organisation for something." Rafaela gave a bitter laugh.

"So what if I am? You're not going to leave this place alive anyway." The blade was raised again.

"Perhaps. But, before I go, I can at least hear your troubles. Think of it as pouring out your woes to a stranger, and killing her after you're done. In any case, it's not to your disadvantage." The pair stared at each other. It was a while before Rafaela lowered her blade agan.

"You're right. I stayed on because I do want something from the organisation."

"And that would be..."

"My sister's whereabouts."

"Your sister?" For the organisation to keep track of her location, she must be someone special, thought Irene. The no. 5 hesistated before she replied.

"Luciela of the South."

"I see. What do you intend to do, after you've found her?"

"Kill her." Irene then remembered one of her questions which went unanswered.

"So, that eye of yours. It has something to do with her awakening, doesn't it? You left it unhealed to remind yourself of your mission." 

"How did you..." By now, Irene's ability to 'read' her thoughts was getting to her.

"After living in seclusion for so long, one's mind is relatively free of thoughts. I learnt never to underestimate the power of an enlightened mind." Rafaela fell silent again. Irene thought about her second question.

"Now that you've already said so much, surely you wouldn't mind telling me your former rank?" Another moment of hesistation.

"No. 2."

"What a coincidence. That was my highest rank in the organisation as well. I guess that your sister was the no. 1 above you. For me, it was Teresa of the Faint Smile."

"Teresa?" That name sounded familiar. Rafaela tried to recall where she had heard of it before. Then, she remembered the trainee girl by the stream.

"You know her?" Irene's calm voice hid her surprise.

"I... had a chance meeting with her once."

"I see. Then, perhaps it would be appropriate for me to tell you how she died. In a way, it was also how I ended up here, away from the organisation."

"Who killed her?"

"The warrior who replaced me as no. 2: Priscilla. Your information said that I had one arm on me. The other, was cut off by her." Irene flashed a thin smile.

"Now to think about it, it was a small price to pay after what I did to her."

"Which is..."

"My miscalculations resulted in her awakening. Despite her status, she was inexperienced when it came to mastering her Yoki. That, together with my harsh words, led to her going beyond her limits." Irene then observed her opponent.

"You looked as if you have a similar experience."

"I do. It was my fault that Luciela awakened."

"I wouldn't ask what happened that day. But, how are you going to kill her? Even with your Yoki, your chances of defeating her are slim at best."

"That is my problem, not yours. We've already wasted enough time." The claymore was raised once again.

"Of course. But, I do have one last question. Do you intend to kill yourself after killing her?" Raphaela froze. Irene's question shook her to the core.

"If you do, you'll find that it would be harder than what you expected. The hardest life to take in this world, is your own." The claymore began to tremble.

"I have to. It's the only way for me to forgive myself." Irene could tell that her executioner was trying hard not to let her emotions overwhelm her.

"I don't think so. There is another way." Rafaela's eye narrowed.

"What is it?"

"Destroy the organisation, for creating half-human, half-yoma monsters. That is of course if you're not afraid to take on it all by yourself." The blade was lowered for the last time.

"You are wise, Irene. The enlightened mind is indeed a powerful weapon." Rafaela then sheathed her claymore.

"Are you sure you're not going to kill me? The organisation..."

"They have no choice but to take me for my word. If I say that you're dead, you're dead. Of course, you might want to curb the flow of Yoki in you quickly."

"Why?" Irene knew that she had to pay a price somehow.

"I want you to help me. After I've killed my sister, I shall look for you again." Rafaela then motioned for Irene to lead the way.

"This is for..."

"Before I go, I'll at least help you retrieve your sword. You'll be useless to me otherwise."

"I am already useless to you." Rafaela waved her finger.

"Not when we meet again. I'll choose the right time to escape. I hope that when we meet, you would have regenerated your arms."

"Right time?"

"A time of turmoil within the organisation, when they'll be too busy with other matters to even think of sending warriors to hunt us down. Besides, your regeneration can't be rushed."

"Sounds like a good plan. After all, that was how I escaped as well." Rafaela's reply, was a little smile on her lips.

A while later...

Rafaela had a good look at the claymore as she picked it up. She had some questions of her own.

"Your other arm. Did it have something to do with that girl whom I sensed just now?" Irene nodded.

"She joined the organisation to avenge Teresa. She even asked for Teresa's flesh and blood for the infusion."

Rafaela looked around her.

"I presume that this is where you lived," asked the warrior, as she pointed at the hut. Another nod. Inside the hut, Rafaela stuck the claymore into the floor.

"I'm afraid that I must ask you to stay here, until I return for you. If you choose to run, I take it that you have no intention of helping me, and have taken me for a fool. I won't show any mercy then."

"I believe you should worry more about how to answer to the organisation for sparing me," said Irene, as she sat down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

"Currently, I'm the only warrior whom they can trust for such jobs. Just concentrate on regeneration and hiding your Yoki." With that, she was gone. Irene opened her eyes. At least, she had the grace to close the door behind her...

Afterthoughts

-RnRs are appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you, sister."

Rafaela looked at the body of her elder sister, and quickly closed those lifeless eyes and lips. She laid the body down into the stream. Though shallow, the waters should eventually carry her away, she thought. She then grabbed the symbol on her chest, and ripped it clean. From now on, Rafaela, the no. 5 warrior of the organisation, would cease to exist. As the cloth drifted away, there was a massive surge in Yoki. After a while, it subsided. The lady observed the results in the stream. For the first time in months, she smiled again. She looked at Luciela. It was as if she was sleeping peacefully, awaiting someone to wake her up. But, Rafaela knew that she was already in the world beyond. The younger sister left the scene without another word...

During her trekking, she thought about the girl who inherited Irene's arm. Clare... Somehow, she couldn't believe that the kid was the one who contained within her Teresa's flesh and blood. But, there was no mistaking that arm. While Rubel's tongue did its verbal sniping, Rafaela was sizing up the young one. Her chances of surviving the North are slim at best, she thought. However, Clare's spirit was strong. That would count for something. Rafaela remembered another strong-willed warrior, the one whom she would be meeting soon...

The months of isolation passed surprisingly quickly for Irene, for her mind was occupied between regenerating her arms and suppressing her Yoki. She lost track of the number of times the sun rose and set. Her only companions, were warm rays in the day, and moonlight at night, and that was if the sky was clear. She had plenty of time to think about her unlikely saviour. Rafaela reminded her that she too had unfinished business with the organisation. Although she was never close to Noel or Sophia, she should at least do something for them, she thought. She wondered about her protege. Although Clare would not rest until she had killed Priscilla, Irene worried about her temper. Her skills were not yet perfected, and her lack of tact would only get her into trouble which she could not get herself out of...

The knock came one night. By now, Irene's sleeping patterns were totally out of sync with the time of day. She snapped out of her thoughts, and opened her eyes.

"Come in." A figure walked unhurriedly towards her. As the moonlight shone through the window behind her, Irene observed Rafaela.

"It's been a while, Rafaela."

"It's good to see that you've kept your promise, Irene." She took one look at Irene's arms.

"Your regeneration is going on smoothly. However, we must leave tonight." The visitor wasted no time in stating her purpose. Irene looked at her arms. The palms were only partially formed, and were missing their fingers. No matter, thought the warrior, as she concentrated. Her Yoki is impressive, mused Rafaela, as she observed the process. After a while, the arms were whole. Irene panted. It was a strange feeling, having to use so much Yoki after years of non-usage. She rose from the bed. But the strain made her a little unsteady. Her visitor offered a hand.

"Thanks."

"After months in here, you must be hungry. Let's find you something to eat and drink," said Rafaela. As the pair left the hut, Irene remembered to grab her claymore. Like it or not, she would be doing some hunting of her own...

Some wild fruit and nuts, together with sips from a stream was all Irene needed. Having satisfied her hunger, she took time to observe her new companion. She noticed something different.

"Your eye is healed. I take it that you've accomplished your mission?" Rafaela pointed to the hole near her chest.

"I'm no longer part of the organisation. You and I... are now their enemies." Irene nodded her agreement. Rafaela then recalled something.

"That girl who received your arm. I'm afraid that she's dead." Irene's eyes narrowed.

"How?"

"I don't have any evidence. But, she was sent to the North to join a task force which was hunting a large group of Awakened Beings. Given her strength, I won't bet on her survival."

"Perhaps, we should travel to the North. Besides, my new arms require a lot of training. I would advise against attacking the organisation now."

And that was how it went. As they trekked north, Irene tested out her new limbs. As expected, they were weaker. However, Rafaela reminded her that this may be a blessing in disguise. As Yoki was now no longer a gift, but a curse on them, she would have to find new ways to fight without using her Flash Sword. This was going to be tough...

Several days later...

Irene's claymore flew out of her hand, to a grass patch nearby.

"You still have a long way to go," said Rafaela, as she sheathed her sword. She decided that they have had enough practise for the night. Irene retrieved her blade.

"I must say that I'm sorry to make you wait. You must be eager to begin your revenge." She sat across from her companion. Although they were now partners, there was still some apprehension.

"Not really. I know that to even have a chance of succeeding, your help would be invaluable. But, the time is not ripe yet. Besides, I am a little curious about Clare."

"How did you know her name?"

"After we parted company, I was eventually sent to track her down. Rubel mentioned a boy who used to travel with her. When he said that the kid may be in the North, her expression completely changed. That boy must mean a lot to her."

"Her own experiences were something like that as well." Irene then told her companion what she knew about Clare's relationship with Teresa. Rafaela smiled.

"I see. When I saw her as a trainee, I knew that she was special. But, I certainly didn't expect her to be touched by a little girl."

"Clare saw Teresa as a saviour, and would do anything to hunt down her killer. I'm not convinced that she had perished."

"We'll soon find out, won't we?"

After more days of trekking, the pair found themselves outside some ruins in a bleak wasteland. The ladies frowned. The snowstorm they were in was an annoyance.

"So, this is Pieta, the first town in the northern lands of Alphonse," mused Irene.

"Or at least, what's left of it. Come." The pair then walked through the rubble. After a search, they could find nothing useful. Irene suggested that they should travel further.

"You haven't given up hope yet, have you," asked Rafaela.

"There is always hope, even when you least expected it. Besides, my Yoki is now well hidden, although it's still not as good as yours. If we're spotted, we can only blame our luck."

"Then, let us continue."

After even more travelling, the pair reached the outskirts of Dabi. Despite combing through the areas where they walked, they found nothing. Irene's hopes began to fade.

"We found nothing at Pieta, despite the devastation," reminded Rafaela. The pair decided to push on, searching every mountain they could reach. Finally...

"Look." Irene followed Rafaela's finger. The sight before them offered tantalising clues. Irene walked towards the array of erected claymores. As she looked at each symbol on the blades, her hopes rose.

"Clare's sword is not here," she said at last, her ever-calm voice hiding her immense relief. Rafaela couldn't resist a grin.

"Then, our work here, is done." Irene nodded. Clare would almost certainly follow in her footsteps. Further searching would be futile.

"Now that your mind is at rest, it's time to concentrate on your training," said Rafaela, as they headed south.

"My training had never ceased even during our travels. My arms would have to get the basics right before I would even think of how to recreate my Flash Sword without using Yoki."

"Relax. I was just joking. We have all the time in the world." Suddenly, Rafaela stopped. She turned around to face the north.

"Do you think Clare would ever return south?"

"I don't know. I only hope that she's not the only survivor of the battle. That girl will need a lot of guidance, if she wants to avenge Teresa."

"Yes, she would. Come. This bad weather is getting on my nerves." Rafaela knew that the winds and snow, harsh as they were, were merely excuses. The north held painful memories for her. Now, with a new companion, she was ready for a new phase in her life...

Afterthoughts

-I guess this is it for now.

-RnRs are welcome!


End file.
